


Tweek’s New Project

by Luces



Category: South Park
Genre: Dark Implications, M/M, Relaxation, tweek week, twist ending?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 21:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20216608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luces/pseuds/Luces
Summary: When the stress of life and work get to be too much, Tweek likes to retreat to his den where he can work on arts and crafts and practice mindfulness and meditation. He is particularly excited about this new project, and waiting all day to work on it is torture.An entry for Tweek Week that everyone will probably hate.





	Tweek’s New Project

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve wanted to write something like this for a while, but always had other things to write. Tweek Week gave me the excuse to throw together a drabble of it. Not my best work, but it’s a little different than what I typically write, so it was nice to get out of my comfort zone a bit.

When Tweek and Craig bought a house together, Tweek insisted that it had to have a room he could designate as his den. His "man cave", if you will. However, unlike what most people imagine when they think of the phrase "man cave", Tweek's special room was different.

There were no framed photos of local sports teams on the wall. Instead, there were framed dried flowers that he had arranged himself. No seventy-two inch 4K television with surround sound could be found inside. Tweek much preferred wearing his Bluetooth headphones while he was in his room. He linked the headphones to his tablet so that he could easily listen to the meditation playlist he had organized. The "Delta wave" style arrangements were his favorite; they made him melt like butter. Rather than the room be drenched in the scent of old beer and stale Axe body spray, like other "man caves" did, Tweek's smelled of lavender and vanilla. Craig had told him that they were scientifically proven to be the most relaxing scents in the world, but Tweek questioned the validity of that claim. Still, he did like those scents, and it was a lot better than his room smelling like Dudebro.

Tweek would retreat to his den whenever life got too much. First he had used the room to meditate, but found that his mind was too noisy to do so properly. His therapist had suggested working on arts and crafts while he taught his mind to quiet down. She told him to start with the crafts, then begin to focus on mindfulness while completing them, then to proceed to full meditation. It was been working surprisingly well.

Recently, he had become involved in a new project. It was one that Tweek was particularly excited about. It was a bit experimental compared to the painting, flower arranging, and knitting that he had done before, but when he worked on this new project, it was like all of his anxieties melted away.

Tonight, he definitely needed that stress relief.

Work today had been especially stressful. Everything was going fine until Joanne from accounting had brought him an extra stack of paperwork he hadn’t expected. It made his anxiety shoot up from about a three out of ten to a nine. However, Tweek didn’t like people at work to see his anxiety, so he held it inside and kept a smiling face until it was time to clock out.

As soon as he got home, he stopped in the kitchen to give Craig a kiss, then headed straight to his room.

“Shit day at work, babe. I’m gonna be in my den.”

Craig hummed and nodded. “Alright. Sorry work sucked today. I’ll come get you when dinner’s ready.”

Tweek closed the door behind him and sighed. Just being in the darkness of his den made him feel better. He turned on a single lamp with a soft white light bulb, gently illuminating the room. He turned on his aromatherapy machine, waving his hands in the air in front of it, trying to get the scent to waft through the entire room. He could already feel the tension release from his shoulders. He grabbed his headphones and opened up the playlist. He felt a pleasant tingle through his scalp when the long, deep tones began to play.

Mmm. This was heaven. This was home.

He gathered the tools for his project together, cleaning them and preparing them for use. He made sure his power drill was fully charged, as he knew he was going to need it tonight. He placed his work canvas down on the floor to protect the carpeting. Craig was always getting on him for being too messy in his den. ‘_Tweek, we spent a lot of money on this house, we need to take care of it’ _, he’d say. Tweek smiled. He was thankful that Craig kept tabs on things like that. Tweek knew that if he had his way, he’d never clean the house.

He moved his project supplies onto the canvas and pulled up his work stool, taking a seat. He looked at the progress he had made so far and smiled. He was really proud of his work. Tweek took a deep breath in through his nose and slowly released it through his mouth, feeling his heart rate slow in the process.

A loud knock at the door got his heart rate racing again as a shot of adrenaline ran through his body.

“Gah!” Tweek cried out. He looked toward the door and saw Craig standing there. He pulled part of his headphones away from one ear.

“Hey babe, dinner’s ready,” said Craig.

“Jesus Christ, Craig! Can’t a guy get a little privacy?!” He didn’t mean to yell at Craig. He just got this way sometimes when he was suddenly shocked out of a relaxed state.

“Sorry, babe, but I told you I’d come get you for dinner. I know you’d skip meals if I didn’t nag you about it,” Craig laughed. “Come on, your project will still be here when you’re done. It’s not like it’s going to get up and walk out the door.”

“Okay. I’ll be out in a moment,” said Tweek as Craig left the doorway.

Tweek stopped the playlist on his phone and fully removed his headphones. The soothing sound of delta waves gave way to the sound of muffled groaning. Tweek stood up from his stool and knelt down onto the canvas next to his project.

“Oh good, you’re starting to wake up,” he smiled.

He leaned forward and kissed his parents on the forehead. Their eyes begged him for mercy.

“I’ll be back after dinner, mom and dad.”

He stood up and stretched. Relaxation would have to wait until after dinner. He turned off the aromatherapy machine and shut off the lamp. The muffled wails of his parents began to get louder as he closed the door behind him, leaving them in darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I enjoy a Dark Tweek once in a while. I’ve had an idea for a Natural Born Killers Creek AU for a long time, but who knows if I’ll ever write it. >.<
> 
> Anyway, if you hated this, I’m sorry.


End file.
